


Knallvogel!

by A7064



Series: Humorige Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A7064/pseuds/A7064
Summary: Hermine und Ron sind nicht mit den Auserwählten ihrer Kinder einverstanden. Hugo versucht seinen neuen Freund zu verbergen. Die Malfoys sind die Malfoys. Alles endet in einem handfesten, unangenehmen Abend.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hugo Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Humorige Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065125





	Knallvogel!

**Knallvogel!**

„Du bist auch so ‘nen Knallvogel! Das Essen ist wieder versalzen! Wieder ein Gast weniger! Stehe gefälligst nicht so dumm rum!“ Hugo war außer sich. „Husch, husch! Die Wartezeiten werden kürzer werden müssen, ansonsten bleiben uns die letzten Gäste auch noch fern!“ Es war kurz nach neun, in einer Stunde würden sie schließen und die meisten der wenigen Besucher waren schon gegangen. Seit langem war das Restaurant, wo Hugo nach seinem Abschluss angefangen hatte zu kellnern, nicht mehr gut besucht. Die Wahrheit war: Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum überhaupt noch Leute dorthin essen kamen. Es gab wahrlich bessere Etablissements. Auch heute waren die Tische so gut wie nicht gefüllt. Seitdem letzten Sommer die Ungezieferplage aus Knallvögeln publik geworden war, waren immer mehr Gäste ferngeblieben. Wenn das so weiter gehen würde, könnten sie dicht machen und er würde seinen Job verlieren.

Knallvögel? Ja, wirklich! Dies war eine gescheiterte Weiterentwicklung der Schokofrösche, die letzten Frühling noch Begeisterungsstürme hervorgerufen hatte. Dabei handelte es sich um Schokoladenvögel, die fliegen konnten und explodierten, wenn man ihn den Schokokopf abbiss. Sie hatten ein beträchtliches Eigenleben entwickelt. Ein fehlgeschlagenes magisches Experiment eben.

Hugos einziger Kollege, der Koch, brummte etwas Unverständliches und verzog sich in die Küche. Hugo machte sich daran, ein paar Gläser zu polieren. Er hatte immerhin nichts Besseres zu tun, da konnte er auch gut schon mal aufräumen und den gröbsten Unrat beseitigen. Sonst würde er erst wieder nach Ladenschluss klar Schiff machen können. Da hatte er tatsächlich besseres zu tun. Er war verabredet und würde bald von der Arbeit abgeholt werden. Sein Spiegelbild im blank polierten Teller grinste vergnügt. Verträumt stellte er das Geschirr ab und erwischte dabei aus Versehen ein Glas, das zwischen den vielen Weihnachtsdekorationen stand. Es fiel zu Boden und klirrte. Mit giftigem Blick bedachte Hugo den überall herumstehenden Weihnachtsschmuck. Die Tische waren mit Grünzeug geschmückt worden, von der Decke hingen etliche Mistelzweige, auf den Fensterbänken standen leere Kartons, die in Geschenkpapier eingepackt worden waren.

_Scheiß Weihnachten!_

Das Fest der Liebe war zum Kotzen. Besonders, wenn man es eingepfercht mit seiner schrecklichen Familie verbringen musste, die man schon den Rest des Jahres viel so oft sehen musste. Glücklicherweise war an diesem Tag der 27. Dezember. Die Feiertage waren endlich überstanden.

_Wenn man an den Teufel dachte…_

Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und aus der abendlichen Finsternis trat die Teufelsbande in das helle Innere des Wirtshauses. Hugos Augen fielen beinahe aus dem Kopf. Seine Mutter winkte ihm energisch zu und lächelte so, als hätte sie in einen sauren Apfel gebissen. Auch seinem Vater schien eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen zu sein, jedenfalls machte er ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter. _Toll, nun hatte sie auch noch schlechte Laune mitgebracht._ Die Lippen geschürzt beobachtete Hugo aus der Ferne, wie sein Vater seinen drei Begleitern die Mäntel abnahm und etwas vor sich hin brummte.

Drei?

Hugo blickte verwirrt nochmals genauer hin.

Wie hatte ihm das nicht beim ersten Blick auffallen können?

Neben Rose stand Scorpius Malfoy. Hochgewachsen, mit aschblondem Haar. Ein Abbild seines Vaters.

Hugo seufzte, warf das Geschirrtuch über die Schulter und schritt seiner Familie entgegen, um sie angemessen zu begrüßen. Seiner Familie und Scorpius Malfoy, der unentwegt mit der Schuhspitze gegen den Boden tippte.

„Mum. Dad. Rose.” Er nickte ihnen zu. Das reichte dann auch an Floskeln. „Scorpius.” Ihm entging nicht, dass sein Vater dem Slytherin einen winterlichen Blick zuwarf. Hermine hingegenstarrte geradeaus und Hugo wunderte sich, ob er etwas zwischen den Zähnen hatte. „Ist etwas passiert?”, fragte er alarmiert. „Ist Tante Ginny beim Versuch über Lily’s Jacke zu springen wieder die Treppe runtergestürzt?” Die Geschichte hatte bereits einen Buckel, aber die damals herrschende Aufregung hatte sich in sein Kindergehirn eingebrannt.

„Nein”, ächzte Ron. „Ihr geht es gut. Allen geht es gut. Wir wollten hier zu Abend essen.”

Er war erstaunt. „Oh! So spät? Und nach den Knallvögeln, die wir im Juni eingeschifft haben und die schlauer waren als der magische Kammerjäger? Mein Chef dachte tatsächlich, dass bei der Pilotierung dieses Projekts, abgesehen von einer geringe Nachfrage, nichts hätte schiefgehen können.”

In der Küche schepperte jemand wütend mit den Töpfen. Hermine und Ron tauschten entsetzte Blicke.

Verschwörerisch lehnte Hugo sich vor und flüsterte: „Wenn ich abends nach Schluss in die Küche gehe und das Licht auslasse, höre ich sie immer noch gurren. Ab und zu fliegt einer durch die Küche und fällt in den Kochtopf.” Er grinste schelmisch.

„Kommt! Hugo will uns doch nur ein Schauermärchen erzählen.” Mit hoher Nase und einem zuckersüßen Lächeln lief Rose an ihnen vorbei und setzte sich an den erstbesten Tisch. „Die Karte bitte und sag, kannst du uns etwas empfehlen?”

Hugo rollte mit den Augen. _Das war ja mal wieder typisch Rose._ Er beeilte sich wegzukommen, um die Speisekarten zu holen und noch ein paar Befehle in die Küche zu bellen. Als er wiederkehrte, hatte sich Scorpius neben Rose niedergelassen und Ron saß ihm genau gegenüber. Langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich, dass man meinen konnte, er mache es unbewusst, rutschte der Malfoy immer näher zu Rose. Bald würde er auf ihren Schoß sitzen. Seine Schwester hingegen schien das Unbehagen ihres Begleiters nicht mitbekommen zu wollen und hatte eine Unterhaltung mit Hermine über die neuen Zeitschriftenausgabe des Klitterers begonnen. Mit einem Schwung landeten vier Speisekarten in der Mitte des Tisches und Hugo war dabei wieder abzudampfen, als Hermines Stimme ihn in der Bewegung innehalten ließ.

„Möchtest du dich nicht zu uns setzen?”

Hugo seufzte. „Ich muss arbeiten, Mum. Sonst gern.”

Enttäuscht ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch den fast leeren Raum gleiten. Außer ihnen waren nur zwei andere Tische besetzt. Ein Ehepaar saß in der hinteren Ecke. Mit einem gewissen Pflichtgefühl, weil sie bereits beim Vorbesitzer seit 40 Jahren jeden Samstag zu Gast gewesen waren, kamen sie noch immer zu Besuch. Drei Tische entfernt saß ein mittelalter Mann, der wahrscheinlich obdachlos war. Er gehörte schon zur Einrichtung, so oft saß er von morgens bis abends an seinem Platz und jedes Mal bestellte er nur ein Glas Wasser, das er heimlich im Bad wiederauffüllte.

Schnell war Hugo hinter der Theke verschwunden. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Moment Zeit, bis seine Eltern wieder nach seiner Anwesenheit verlangen würden. Diese musste er nutzen, um seine Verabredung abzusagen. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren könnte, würde diese gleich hereinschneien, um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Das hatten sie in den letzten Wochen oft so praktiziert. In Windeseile hatte Hugo eine Notiz auf einen Zettel geschmiert.

„Hugo, wusstest du von Rose‘ neuer Bekanntschaft?” Sein Vater stand vor ihm.

Hugo hielt inne und verdrehte nochmals die Augen. Sein Vater war wahrlich nicht gut auf die Malfoys zu sprechen. „ _Bekanntschaft_ , Dad? Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie miteinander vögeln.”

Ron zuckte zusammen. „Nicht so laut, sonst hört es noch deine Mutter!” Nach einem prüfenden Blick auf die schnatternden Frauen und Scorpius, der seine Serviette bearbeitete, bohrte er weiter: „Sag! Wusstest du davon?”

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was das zur Sache tut.”

„ _Ha_! Das ist also ein Ja!” Ron hatte den Zeigefinger erhoben.

Hugo schlug sich mit der Hand vor dem Kopf. „Was hätte ich denn machen sollen, Dad? Kannst du mir das mal verraten? Gleich zu dir laufen und rufen: ‘Daddy, Daddy, Rose’ neuer Freund ist ein Malfoy?’ ” Ein Kloß schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Er schluckte, trank etwas, schluckte nochmals, doch es half nichts. Er war immer noch da und Hugo wusste genau, weshalb. Unbedingt musste er die Notiz abschicken, ansonsten drohte eine Katastrophe.

„Na, ich weiß nicht. So etwas in der Art vielleicht? Eine Vorwarnung wäre schon schön gewesen. Das hätte das Kennenlernen“, Ron wurde rot, „gleich weniger _peinlich_ gemacht.“

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist“, murmelte Hugo und faltete die Notiz noch einmal zusammen.

„Wie konnte sie sich so _einen_ aussuchen?“, jammerte sein Vater. Von hinten drang das Rücken eines Stuhles an ihre Ohren. Rons Kopf schnellte herum und er fing nervös zu husten an, als Hermine auf sie zuschritt.

„Warum heiratet man jemanden, wenn man _solche_ Angst vor ihm hat?“, flüsterte Hugo.

Sein Vater antwortete noch leiser zurück: „Die Angst begann erst nach der Hochzeit.“ Er wuselte zurück an seinen Platz, bevor Hermine irgendetwas sagen konnte.

„Schade, Mum! Du hast Dad gerade verpasst!“, eröffnete Hugo ihr betont fröhlich und rief Verwirrung bei seiner Mutter hervor.

„Hugo! Sag mal, was hast du gerade mit deinem Vater getuschelt?“, fragte sie forsch, als wäre sie ein Bluthund, der gerade etwas geschnuppert hatte.

„Wenn ich es dir jetzt verrate, dann hätten wir nicht tuscheln müssen, Mum.“

Hermine rümpfte missbilligend die Nase. „Es ging um Rose und ...“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Ihre neue Bekanntschaft, oder?“

 _Das war absurd!_ Hugo lachte schallend, er konnte nicht anders. „Mum, sie sind zusammen! Das ist mehr als ein _bekannt_ _sein_.“

Flink hatte sie die Finger an die Lippen gelegt und funkelte böse. „Pssst! Sei doch nicht so unhöflich!“

„Ihr akzeptiert ihn doch nicht!“

„Hugo!“

„Es stimmt doch. Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Haben wir uns die letzten Tage nicht genug gesehen?“

„Hugo!“ Nun klang seine Mutter verletzt. „Ich erkenne dich nicht mehr wieder. Du bist so geheimniskrämerisch geworden. An den Feiertagen bist du immer gleich nach dem Essen verschwunden und wolltest nicht mal sagen, wohin.“

„Das ist meine Sache, Mum!“

„Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen“, seufzte sie.

Er seufzte auch und durchwühlte sein wirres Haar, das er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du deine Rendezvous außerhalb der Arbeitszeit legen sollst?“ Der Koch stand in der Tür und schnaubte lauthals, sodass es durch das ganze Restaurant schallte.

Das schwerhörige Rentnerpaar hob die Köpfe und der Obdachlose erwachte aus seinem Schlaf. Ron ließ geräuschvoll die Speisekarte fallen und Scorpius hörte auf, die Servietten zu malträtieren. Amüsiert lehnte sich Rose zurück und murmelte zu sich selbst: „Das ist aber schnell eskaliert...“

_Scheiße! Es war zu spät!_

Hermine war sofort hellhörig geworden. „Rendezvous? Wer ist _sie_ , Hugo? Können wir sie endlich kennenlernen?“

Hugo würgte und stürmte durch die Küche zum Lieferanteneingang. Er war zu langsam gewesen, zu nachlässig. Hätte er doch bloß die Nachricht abgeschickt. Eine Vorwarnung wäre so schön gewesen. Die Hintertür stand sperrangelweit offen und ließ die kühle Nachtluft herein. Dort lehnte er, entspannt und ahnungslos, wie eh und je, im Türrahmen. „Hau‘ ab!“

Draco Malfoy war über die unwirsche Begrüßung keinen Deut verwundert, verharrte aber an Ort und Stelle. Eines Tages würde Hugo dieser Umstand noch zu denken geben, doch in diesem Moment gab es so viel Wichtigeres. Wild fuchtelte er mit den Händen umher. Jedoch war Draco an diesem Tag wohl ein wenig auf den Kopf gefallen. Er runzelte seine Stirn und verharrte er, wo er war. „Was? Wieso?“

„Hugo? Hallo?“ Die Stimme seiner Mutter.

Schritte tapsten in die Küche.

Erst Hermine, dann Ron und schließlich auch Rose. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit.

„Was wird das?“ Ron fand als Erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Äh… Äh… Äh...“ Keine Ausrede wollte Hugo einfallen.

„Äh, ich soll mich um die Knallvögel kümmern...“ Draco wagte es sich tatsächlich, den Mund aufzumachen.

„Vater!“ Scorpius war als Letzter zu Gruppe hinzugestoßen. „Knallvögel? … Was machst du hier? … Um diese Uhrzeit? … Am Hintereingang?“ Mit jedem Wort rückte die Erkenntnis ein Stück näher „Oh!“

Nervös lachte Hugo in die Stille hinein. „Ja, also ich empfehle heute das Weißdorschfilet. Das ist einfach köstlich!“

Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und fragte mit schrillender Stimme: „Sag mir Hugo, dass _Draco_ für Scorpius hier ist...“

„Draco ist für Scorpius hier.“

Protestierend öffnete dieser den Mund, wurde aber von Rose in die Seite geknufft.

„Wollen wir bestellen?“ Ron wandte sich zum Gehen um und setzte sich demonstrativ gelassen wieder an seinen Platz. Rose und Hermine folgten, während Scorpius stehen blieb wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Seufzend fuhr Hugo sich durch sein verworrenes Haar. Am liebsten hätte er einfach vor Dracos Nase die Tür zugemacht, aber das verbarg das Problem nur und löste es nicht. Dieser Abend könnte noch heiter werden, denn ein schleifendes Geräusch verriet, dass seine Eltern dies nicht einfach so hingenommen hatten. Er kehrte mit den beiden Malfoys in den Schankraum zurück und sah, dass er Recht behalten und Hermine zwei weitere Stühle herangeholt hatte. Diese standen nun an den für vier Personen ausgelegten Tisch und es würde kuschelig werden. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl setzte sich Hugo zu seinen Eltern. Scorpius nahm wieder seinen Platz neben Rose ein und Draco, nachdem er kommentarlos zugesehen hatte, wie alle anderen sich setzten, beanspruchte den letzten Stuhl neben Hugo.

Es begann eine Stunde, die man an Verlegenheit und schlecht versteckten Argwohn nicht überbieten konnte. Hugo genoss jede Sekunde, die er abseits in der Küche verbrachte. Sein Vater schwieg eisern und blickte ein wenig zu tief in Glas. Mit bösen Blicken auf die Malfoys rutschte er immer weiter von seinem Stuhl, bis er mehr unter dem Tisch lag als in einer sitzenden Position. Hermine hingegen führte ein langwieriges Gespräch über Hauselfenrechten mit ihrer Tochter, in der sie sich gegenseitig zu ihren moralisch überlegenen Positionen beglückwünschten. Neben Rose baute Scorpius einen Turm aus dem Besteck aller. Jedes Mal, wenn dieser umfiel und Scorpius hatte die zitternden Hände eines alten Mannes, fing er ohne Augenzucken wieder von vorne an. Hugo tauschte mit Draco immer wieder vielsagende Blicke aus.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon ein Ding?“, fragte Hermine plötzlich. „Sag nicht, er war nicht wegen dir gekommen, Hugo.“

„Gekomm‘ is‘ … ‘ort“, schallte es von unten hervor. Die Tischplatte hob sich für einen kurzen Moment. „Aua!“

Hermine seufzte ergeben. „Es ist schon gut, Ron! Bleib einfach, wo du bist!“ Sie krempelte die Tischdecke hoch und sprach leise zu ihrem Mann: „Schlaf doch ein wenig...“

Draco beobachtete das ganze Schauspiel mit leichtem Amüsement. „Wollen wir uns das wirklich antun?“, fragte er und legte seinen Arm um Hugos Schultern. „Lasst es uns nicht noch peinlicher machen, indem wir darüber reden. Ich habe eh das Gefühl, dass _dir_ dies am wenigsten behagen würde.“ Er zog Hugo näher zu sich heran. Hermines Augen weiteten sich.

„Mum, lass uns aufessen, nach Hause gehen und eine Nacht drüber schlafen“, fuhr Rose dazwischen. „Wenn du dich dieser Sache jetzt annimmst, wirst du nur Dinge sagen, die du später bereust.“

Hugo war seiner Schwester noch nie so dankbar gewesen, doch Hermine beeindruckte es wenig. „Nicht so schnell, junges Fräulein, mit dir habe ich auch noch ein Wort zu reden. Immerhin hast auch du uns lang genug verheimlicht, wer dein neuer Freund ist.“

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe es euch immerhin gesagt und ihr musstest es nicht selbst herausfinden.“

 _Schon war der Moment wieder vorbei._ „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich verpflichtet wäre, meine Eltern über meine sexuellen Kontakte zu informieren“, protestierte Hugo.

Mit einem Donnern fiel Scorpius‘ Besteckturm in sich zusammen. Eine Gabel fiel auf seinen Schoß und ein Löffel in sein Getränk. Er zuckte erst zusammen, als Rose ihn anzischte, dass er sich benehmen solle.

„Sprich so nicht mit meinem Sohn!“ Draco hielt ihr den Zeigefinger unter die Nase.

„Nennst du das hier etwa eine gelungene Erziehung!“ Sie deutete auf das überall herumliegende Besteck und die zerfetzten Servietten.

„Er ist nervös! Es legt sich von ganz allein!“

„Wie lange schon?“, grätsche Hermine dazwischen und Rose, Draco und Scorpius wandten alarmiert die Köpfe, um festzustellen, dass die Frage an Hugo ging.

„Seit ein paar Monaten“, murmelte dieser. „Ich bin volljährig, ich weiß nicht, was du hast.“

„Das wirst du verstehen, wenn du mal Kinder hast.“ Hermine stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und leerte mit einem Zug ihr Glas.

Derweil hatte Scorpius schon wieder etliche Gabeln, Messer und Löffel zusammengesteckt und wurde mit genervten Blicken von Rose und auffordernden von Draco bedacht. Unter der Beobachtung war er noch ungeschickter und es dauerte nicht lang, da fiel der Turm polternd in sich zusammen.

„Mir reicht‘s!“ Hugo schenkte seiner Mutter einen finsteren Blick, zog Draco zu sich heran und drückte einen innigen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Hmhmhm!“

In eben jenem Moment kam Ron, aufgeweckt durch den wiederkehrenden Krach, unter dem Tisch hervorgekrochen. „Lass mein‘ ‘ohn in Ruh‘!“, brüllte er und warf einen Zauber auf die Beiden, die hektisch auseinandersprangen. Der Fluch schoss zwischen ihnen hindurch und verpuffte an der nächsten Wand.

In Windeseile hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab gezogen und revanchierte sich bei Ron.

„Nicht auf Betrunkene!“ Hermine verteidigte ihren Mann und auch Rose feuerte einen Strahl in Dracos Richtung ab.

Nun musste Hugo einschreiten, zwei gegen ein erschien ihm reichlich ungerecht.

„Hugo! Du kämpfst gegen uns!“, schrie seine Mutter ihm entgegen.

„Ich weiß, Mum!“

Immer wieder schossen blaue, grüne und rote Strahlen aneinander vorbei und trafen aufeinander oder auf die Schilde des Gegners. Es war ein ausgewogener Kampf. Hugo und Draco konnten es mit Rose und Hermine aufnehmen, weil diese nebenbei noch ein Auge auf Ron haben mussten.

„Aufhören!“ Scorpius sprang in die Mitte und bereitete dem Gefecht ein Ende.

Die Luft war elektrisiert, als alle die Zauberstäbe senkten. Rose riss Ron seinen aus der Hand, da dieser in Begriff war, einen Fluch auf ihren Freund zu werfen. Hugo ließ den Blick streifen. Die Einrichtung war verwüstet, die Dekorationen, die Attrappengeschenke und Mistelzweige lagen verstreut und beschädigt auf den Boden. Einige Tische und Stühle waren umgekippt und Brandspuren hatten sich in das Holz gefressen.

„Wer von euch hat einen Brandzauber eingesetzt?“ Hugo war geschockt. „Das hätte ins Auge gehen können!“

Alle schüttelten die Köpfe und wollten sich auf ungefährliche Zauber beschränkt haben. Der Verdacht fiel auf Ron, ihm konnte aber nichts nachgewiesen werden. Am nächsten Morgen behauptete er felsenfest, es nicht gewesen zu sein und beschuldigte Draco.

„Glaubst du, man kann die Schäden auf eine Knallvogelrandale schieben?“, fragte Draco an Hugo gewandt. „Sonst bist du wohl oder übel deinen Job los.“

Hugo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte sich eh etwas Neues suchen wollen. „Na, ja. Also ich sehe hier sechs Knallvögel, du nicht?“

Es war ein Abend, der in die Annalen der Malfoy- und Granger-Weasleyhistorie einging.


End file.
